


here lies juliet（中文翻译）

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Character-Bashing, Slytherin Harry, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 平行世界，Harry和Tom一起读了一些轻松读物。Author: remuslupinLink: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10546782





	

  “Doubt thou the stars are fire,

Doubt that the sun doth move,

Doubt truth to be a liar,

But never doubt I love.”

– Polonius (Act II, Scene II - Hamlet)

 

“你可以疑心星星是火把；

你可以疑心太阳会移转；

你可以疑心真理是谎话；

可是我的爱永没有改变。”

——波洛涅斯（《哈姆雷特》，第二幕，第二场）

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

已是中午。

 

或者至少是快到中午了。Harry很清楚，是因为正午是一天之中，阳光唯一能直射在黑湖上的时刻。阳光将湖面映得光华四溢，比人鱼的尾巴更明亮（当每晚的月光照在人鱼的尾巴上时，鳞片会闪着微光）。

 

除了Harry自己外，斯莱特林休息室里空旷无人——圣诞假期一般都是这样，但他毫不介意。在他看来，在这样开阔的房间里读上一下午的书，比躲在德思礼家那间狭窄的会让人得幽闭恐惧症的卧室，是个好得多的选择。

 

归根结底，不管空旷或热闹，霍格沃兹都是Harry的家。

 

在家里的这一角休憩，就像真正置身于水下世界，Harry心想——这一点再方便不过了，因为他从未学过游泳。无论何时，只要他在霍格沃兹，听着湖水拍击昂贵窗户的声音，都足够唤他入睡。在梦中，他常常会漂浮在湖面上，仿佛不靠翅膀而飞行。

 

然而这沉默马上就被打破了。在他的头顶附近，响起了玻璃的敲击声，尽管他正坐在公共休息室一张看起来相当昂贵的皮革沙发上，舒适地斜倚着，但他还是将目光移向声源处，然后发现了一只长着鱼鳍、尾巴和……头发的生物。

呃——原来是一只人鱼。比起湖底的巨乌贼，人鱼并没有那么罕见，但Harry很少有机会和这种海底生物近距离接触。所以他站起身，伸出一只手贴在玻璃上，睁大了眼，着迷地望过去。他的一只脚从沙发滑到了地板上，另一只脚蜷在腿下。那本懒洋洋地躺在他的胸口的书落到了地板上，发出了一声闷响。但Harry并没在意这点小事——他有更要紧的事要做。

 

人鱼朝玻璃窗又靠近了一点，近到Harry能看到她脖子上蛛网似的蓝色血管。他犹豫地挥挥手，引得她发笑，一串气泡从她的嘴中冒出，向湖面飘去。

 

一些斯莱特林学生最近开始教人鱼手语，看到人鱼开始向他比划复杂的手势，Harry意识到她在试图与自己交流。不幸的是，他从未学过手语，所以最终人鱼挫败地游开了。

 

“嗯，好吧——我也很高兴见到你。”他灰心地靠回沙发，沮丧地叹了口气。但他的目光仍停留在玻璃窗上，希望能再瞥见湖里的其他生物。也许是时候考虑学手语的事了。

 

“这是什么？”平滑的嗓音打断了Harry的思绪。一只手捡起了Harry遗忘在地板上的书。Harry抗议地叫了一声，伸手去将书从小偷那里抢了回来，但趁他不注意，书再一次被拿走了。愉快的轻笑声传入Harry耳朵，使他皱了皱眉，小声呻吟了一声，将脸埋入了枕头中。

 

“把它还回来，Tom。”Merlin，这家伙真是个麻烦。

 

“你不可能在读学习资料。”Tom只是这么回答，Harry暂时将枕头从眼前移开，看见他正在用拇指摩拭硬皮书的书脊。他发现Harry在偷看，于是给了对方一个迷人的笑容，气得Harry把枕头向他扔了过去。Tom轻松地用无杖魔法挡开攻击，扬起了眉（这使得Harry非常想再扔一次）。

 

“你可以直接问我在读什么，而不是把这本书当成你的一样，”Harry轻哼了一声，反驳道。他坐起身，向后靠向沙发的扶手，准备扑过去把书抢过来，但因为Tom站着，效果可想而知（当然，效果很不怎么样）。“不管怎样，你最好小心别弄坏了，这本书是Hermione的。”

 

Tom两边的眉毛都扬了起来，但他什么都没说。（他们过去几年有过很多次关于麻瓜种的谈话了，Tom已经学会克制自己不要提起这个话题，特别是在圣诞期间）“啊呀，Harry。我真希望你不是在看什么禁书，你听起来很紧张——恩”Tom将手中的书翻过来，看了一眼封面上烫金的标题，他的嘴角上扬了一个弧度。Harry将头埋入手中，叹了口气。然而，在他能进一步为自己辩解时，Tom开口了：

 

“罗密欧与朱丽叶？这是……一个麻瓜故事？告诉我，当你现在的魔法学校有一个藏书丰富到可供你随时钻研的图书馆时，你为什么还要读麻瓜书籍？”

 

“嗯——我不知道……我之前没有读过，所以Hermione建议我看看，而且……我想，这本书比较浪漫。”

 

“罗密欧与朱丽叶只有16和13岁——更不用说他们最后自杀了。他们可不是你爱情生活的理想榜样，Harry。”

 

“所以你也听过这个故事了。”Harry高兴地回答，从指缝中偷偷地望了一眼。

 

“我读过。”过了一会儿Tom才承认，Harry看到对方脸上不太舒服的表情有点想发笑。Tom慢慢地坐在了Harry身边的地板上（戴眼镜的男孩很想指出，沙发上有足够他俩坐的空间，但同时也意识到了他们现在的距离有多亲密）“这并不奇怪，我一直觉得，被麻瓜抚养大的巫师，至少会对莎士比亚有粗浅的了解。”

 

“但我有种感觉，你了解的程度可不能仅仅用粗浅形容。”

 

“至少我知道，这出戏里，没有一个角色的爱情是值得你去效仿的。” Tom状似妥协地叹了口气，终于把书塞回了Harry手中，但他脸上的表情离不愉快相去甚远。

 

过了一会儿，Harry决定利用这个机会去探索他们关系中的未知领域。戏弄？挑战？Harry自己也不能确定。“也许你应该读给我听。”他装作再无辜不过地盯着对方，“如果是从别人那里听到，我就能发现戏里你所说的有问题的地方。”

 

对方毫无表情的凝视让Harry忍不住笑出了声。

 

“你真的要拒绝我吗？ 我有永久性视力障碍，你知道的。”

 

“你有眼镜，Harry，你又不是双目失明。”Tom叹了口气，然而他并没有争执什么，默默地伸出了一只手。“好吧，现在告诉我你想从哪里开始——如果你的视力允许的话。”他最后补上的那句话让Harry笑的更欢了，这笑声直到Tom温柔地弹了下他的耳垂才停下。

 

Harry坐直了身体，开始翻动书籍，直到分开的书页和封面变成一条线。（其实他已经读过罗密欧与朱丽叶了，他当然读过；现在他只用考虑想听Tom给他念哪一段），当他终于找到时，他将书递给了他的朋友。

 

Tom扫了一眼这段文字——罗密欧的独白，从第五幕开始。他对此唯一的反应是沉默地扬了扬眉。

 

“啊，把你的手给我。”他念得很慢，借此机会在第一句话之后停下来，将一只手从书上移下，手臂滑落到Harry的手臂上，直到他们十指交缠，Harry能听到自己的心脏大声地砰砰直跳，声音大到他几乎要担心，当Tom再次开口时，他会再也听不清对方的话。

 

Tom要么是读懂了他脸上的担心，要么只是想静享两人间似乎延伸得无限长的沉默时光，因为当他再次开始念独白时，Harry的听力终于恢复了正常。

 

“你我都是登录在厄运的黑册上的人，我要把你葬在一个胜利的坟墓里；一个坟墓吗？啊，不！被杀害的少年，这是一个灯塔，因为朱丽叶睡在这里，”

 

Tom语速慢了下来，从书上抬起了头，用一种极富感情的目光望着Harry，让后者不得不避开了视线，似乎在害怕这样的亲密。

 

“她的美貌使这一个墓窟变成了一座充满着光明的欢宴的华堂。死了的人，躺在那儿吧，一个死了的人把你安葬了。”

 

“人们临死的时候，往往反会觉得心中愉快，旁观的人便说这是死前的一阵回光返照；啊！这也就是我的回光返照吗？啊，我的爱人！我的妻子！死虽然已经吸去了你呼吸中的芳蜜，却还没有力量摧残你的美貌；你还没有被他征服，你的嘴唇上、面庞上，依然显着红润的美艳，不曾让灰白的死亡进占。”

 

第二次停顿，Tom将Harry的手拉到自己脸边，用脸颊轻轻触碰更年幼的男孩的指节。Harry试着让自己的抽气声听起来不那么明显。

 

“提伯尔特，你也裹着你的血淋淋的殓衾躺在那儿吗？啊！你的青春葬送在你仇人的手里，现在我来替你报仇来了，我要亲手杀死那杀害你的人。”

 

他朗读时，就好像对罗密欧的每一丝情感都有一种共鸣，每一个离开Tom的嘴唇的音节都使剧本变得鲜活起来，每一个词都在Harry头脑中展现了悲伤、失落和痛苦的画面。这使得Harry更加为之着迷。

“原谅我吧，兄弟！啊！亲爱的朱丽叶，你为什么仍然这样美丽？难道那虚无的死亡，那枯瘦可憎的妖魔，也是个多情种子，所以把你藏匿在这幽暗的洞府里做他的情妇吗？”

 

“为了防止这样的事情，我要永远陪伴着你，再不离开这漫漫长夜的幽宫；我要留在这儿，跟你的侍婢，那些蛆虫们在一起；啊！我要在这儿永久安息下来，从我这厌倦人世的凡躯上挣脱恶运的束缚。眼睛，瞧你的最后一眼吧！”

 

读到这里，他用一种绝望而深沉的眼神看向Harry。戴眼镜的男孩脸颊上的红晕就像春天第一缕阳光下的红玫瑰，他内心希望这一刻能成为永恒，就这样微笑着注视对方的眼睛。

 

“手臂，作你最后一次的拥抱吧！嘴唇，啊！你呼吸的门户，用一个合法的吻，跟网罗一切的死亡订立一个永久的契约吧！来，苦味的向导，绝望的领港人，现在赶快把你的厌倦于风涛的船舶向那巉岩上冲撞过去吧！为了我的爱人，我干了这一杯！”

 

Tom向Harry又靠近了一些，他的唇轻轻擦过Harry的耳边，温柔地呢喃：“我们可怜的罗密欧即将死去，如果他服用的药是真的话。”

 

再一次的停顿。 “啊！卖药的人果然没有骗我，药性很快地发作了。我就这样在这一吻中……”

 

Harry一直在期待这一刻会来临，几乎一直在希望，但他从来没有想过，Tom真的会缩短了他们之间所有的距离，最终用自己的唇触碰到了他的。他们中的一个人急剧地抽了口气，Harry很确定不是自己。因为他已经完全忘记了如何呼吸——上一个亲吻刚刚结束，下一个又接踵而至。最后Tom终于抽开身，但只是稍微后退了些，然后他贴着Harry的唇瓣，轻声说完了台词的最后两个字，就像是只说给他听的连祷文——就像Harry的唇是教堂的忏悔室，或是上了锁的日记（钥匙藏在Tom心里）“……死去。”

 

长时间的静默，Harry的手停留在他们的胸膛前，感受着Tom稳定的心跳，而那个年长的男孩伸手轻轻抚过Harry的头发，然后是他的下巴，他的脖颈。终于，Harry开口了：

 

“……你知道，我根本没发现这个故事有什么问题。”

 

Tom轻笑了一声，这笑声在两人的身体里回荡。他终于稍微拉开一些距离，向Harry展现了一个迷人的微笑。“这意味着，我将要再读一遍给你听，不是吗？”

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

注释：

*原题目是一句台词here lies Juliet (and her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light) 朱丽叶睡在这里（她的美貌使这一个墓窟变成了一座充满着光明的欢宴的华堂）

*斯莱特林公共休息室在黑湖底，可以透过窗户看见周围各种游来游去的鱼、巨乌贼

*《罗密欧与朱丽叶》译文摘自朱生豪版本的莎翁全集

 


End file.
